zombiecafefandomcom-20200214-history
Pets
Zombie pets can be added to the café by buying a pet's house in the Special section of the store. This feature was added in later versions of Zombie Cafe (around November 2013) and is only present in the International version. In the café, companion pets will wonder outside on the grass. Some companion pets Effects will discount cooking costs, increase tips, or buff statistics in café and/or raids. In raids, companion pets are played just like zombie pets. During initial formation, they are lined up in a row in front of the zombie characters. List of pets List of pets with their stats at level 0. Details Key C = companion (always exists and may even offer buffs in cafe); S = summoned (in Raid only) Limits The maximum number of companion pets you can have in your caf. However, one can put companion pets in Storage by simply dragging their pet house/platform into the Storage area. When you open Storage by clicking its icon, drag these to bottom of screen, they appear under the Special tab. If you have more than one companion pet of the same type in Storage, they stack. A number is emblazoned in the icon with the count of items in that stack. Pet Statistics: * Critical Chance is likelihood that a critical strike will occur. * Critical Multiplier is factor to multiply normal strike damage by if a critical strike does occur. * Attack Strength controls regular strike damage. * Speed controls how fast the character moves. Leveling # Pets gain 2 XP per kill they directly assist in during a raid. This is in contrast to zombie characters, which earn their XP by serving food to customers in the café; an ongoing, short, automatic activity. It takes many raids to level a pet, since rising a level requires hundred(s) of XP. # When a pet goes up a level, they are rewarded with a slightly increased number of maximum Energy points (Health). Like with zombie characters, the information panel for the pet tells how many points the pet will gain when it levels up to next level. Health *Pets, like zombies, possess many attributes such as gaining Energy (health) by resting, dying when their Energy reaches 0, requiring 8 hours (now 1 hour) to resurrect after they die. However, since pets do not enter player's café property, they will always rest outside and are always gaining Energy when they are alive. * Pets, like zombies, do not gain Energy when they are put away (in the case of the former, being stored in Storage and not in the Meat Locker). *Pets can be put in Storage while dead/reanimating. They simply do not regain energy or come back to life while being stored. Other The five robotic pets: Fiery Hound, Golden Lion, Royal Bear, Rage Bull, and Midnight Panther can assemble into Amptron during a raid by forming its torso, head, legs, arms, and legs. The player must have all five of these in a raid to summon Amptron and it can only be formed once a zombie enters the café. Trivia *Each pet purchased is assigned a random given name, much like the humanoid zombies, but the pets are given both male and female names. *Robotic pets make robotic sounds and undead pets make grunting noises. Each make two separate biting sounds when eating a customer. **However, Cheshire Cat makes female zombie groans when you tap on it or summon it in a raid. When it dies, it makes the cries of a male zombie being killed. When you revive it, it makes male zombie groans. It also shares the same biting sounds as humanoid zombies. *There is currently a bug (as of the v1.13.0 update) where pets do not regenerate while resting (their Energy remains at 20) unless a Toxin Barrel has been purchased. *Amptron was added in the v1.4.3 update. *There is a glitch where a pet kills a chef and dies a the same time, the chef's body will not disappear and will remain collapsed on the dead pet. *When you store a pet in Storage then take it back out, sometimes the "PURCHASED ON" date will change to the present. Category:Content